Wars in Wars, Lies in Lies
by Jaksterio
Summary: There's a war inside another. A lie that's said to be the truth. Two sides, four people. Two pairs of lovers, but each one put with the wrong people. [Better summery inside.]


**Wars in Wars, Lies in Lies**

**Rated: T/ PG-13 Just in case.**

**Chapter: One (1) – The Break Ups**

**Summery: Ashelin breaks up with Torn to be with Jak. And Jak breaks up with Keira to be with Ashelin. The two heartbroken people try to find a way to get their loved ones back. Torn and Keira both know that Jak and Ashelin don't go together, they go with them. So they lie. They lie to each other, Torn and Keira. So this, my friends, is how the 'War in Wars' begins…**

**Setting: Perhaps after Jak 3 or Jak X.**

**Disclaimer: Jak, Daxter, and all related trademarks are Copyrighted to NaughtyDog Inc. Anything else is Copyrighted to me.**

**Side Notes: Well… If and I hope This story becomes one of those 'Greatest Hits', or whatever, just call it W.I.L. 'K? And… this thing Might Contain Spoilers. Heh. Enjoy peoplez!**

* * *

Torn was drunk in the Naughty Ottsel. He staggered around waving his bottle of Vodka around, making it splash all over. He drunkly shoved people away and ignorantly cursed for no reason; this made people glare and start fights. Ashelin came in looking quite displeased with Torn. "Torn," She said, grabbing his arm and putting his liquor down. "Follow me." "Yeah, baby." He mused. Ashelin rolled her eyes and dragged him into a back room. "Sit down." She commanded. Torn nodded and slouched onto a chair by a table. Ashelin followed suit. "Now… Torn. We need to talk." Torn blinked then nodded, "Alright. Shoot." Ashelin seemed serious, but she put her hand on Torn's. "Torn. It's about…. Us." Ashelin stammered. "'Us'? What do you mean?" Torn asked flinching his hand away, almost seeming to get out of his drunken trance. 

Ashelin sighed, "Torn. It's over." Torn's eyes grew large as he almost jolted back. "What?" he gasped. "It's over, Torn. I love Jak, and he loves me… We're together now. And you're too drunk to spend any time with me anymore." Ashelin answered. Torn growled, "I'll stop drinking, then! What does Jak have that I don't? I've known you longer than he ever will." "I just love him now, Torn." Came the reply. "And then what? You see another guy with bigger muscles then you dump Jak and goes after his ass?" Torn snorted, getting up. "It's not like that, okay Torn? I just can't be in love with a _drunk!_" Ashelin exclaimed. Torn glared at her, "A _'drunk'_? Is _that_ what you think of me? A _drunk?_" Ashelin turned around, "I thought you'd be mature enough to take this, Torn. But I guess I was wrong. I'm with Jak now okay?" And with that said she left abruptly.

Torn was left alone. Left alone in a small room heartbroken, and with a light flickering quickly, like his life. "Why….?" Torn asked himself, sulking away. "Why…? What did… I _do_?" He never felt so broken. Torn never felt so…_Torn_ up. "… And to think she loved me…" he murmured.

* * *

Jak was sitting in Keira's house, enjoying a warm cup of hot chocolate on the cold night. She was sitting happily next to him, reading a book on machines. He sipped slowly as he watched her read the pages of her book thoroughly. She seemed as if nothing could avert her attention from the book. But what Jak is going to say will. "Keira, we need to talk." Jak said to his future Ex. Keira didn't say anything but continued to read. "Keira." Jak said, raising his voice. Keira listened this time, raising her head and looking at him. "Yeah?" "We… ugh… need to talk." Jak stammered seeming to almost act like Ashelin when she had to deal with Torn. Keira tilted her head, "About what?" 

"Us." Jak said straight off. Keira knew immediately, "What? You're _dumping _me? For what?" Jak sighed, "Ashelin. She's… The one I love. She likes me, too." "What? She's a _slut_, Jak. She'll go with anything that has something between the legs!" Keira growled. Jak gave her a stone-splitting glare, "Say that one more time and I'll break something more than your heart." Her eyes began to fill with tears, "Jak… I love you…" "Well I don't love you!" With _that_ said, Keira turned around and ran upstairs to her room to sob away.

Jak snorted lightly, standing up and turning on his heel and headed out. Keira cried until she slept that night, having nightmares and such.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Torn and Keira both sulked into the Naughty Ottsel, being more miserable than ever. They both sat at the bar next to each other, many depressed thoughts running through their heads. "Hey, Torn…" Keira greeted him. Torn nodded, "Hi, Keir. He dumped you?" She nodded, "Same with you?" He nodded. They'll just have to find a way to get through this…

* * *

Wee! The First Chapter! I hope ya'll like it. Leave a Review and thanks for reading! 


End file.
